Nowadays, various entities such as enterprises, public offices, and schools utilize various application programs. For example, various activities such as transmitting/receiving e-mail, creating a document, processing a workflow, and implementing a project are carried out by using application programs.
Generally, contents created by utilizing the application programs are stored and saved in files in formats which are different among application programs. Accordingly, for viewing, editing or the like of the contents created by the application programs, dedicated client programs respectively compatible with the application programs need to be installed on a terminal.
Hence, various techniques have been developed to enable a unified way of accessing a plurality of files in different formats created by the application programs (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).